What More Is Out There Twilight and Dipper Duet
by jord477
Summary: Both are intelligent, but both are unsatisfied. One searches for something she cannot identify while the other searches for mysteries he has yet to come across. We all know Twilight and Dipper have lots in common, but none more so than that they both know there's more that's out there.


**This is a songfic of both Dipper Pines from _Gravity Falls_ and Twilight Sparkle from _My Little Pony_ singing "What More Is Out There" from _Equestria Girls 3: The Friendship Games_.**

 **For those of you who have seen the movie, if you are confused to why I'm doing a duet for this song, I am basing it off the the duet version of "What More Is Out There" between Twilight and Sunset Shimmer, a real deleted scene from the movie. So if you want to hear the original, just look up "What More Is Out There" Duet on youtube.**

 **When I heard the song in the movie and the duet version in the deleted scene, I wanted to try making a duet version between Twilight and Dipper because the two characters are so similar(and definitely perfect for each other). Twilight's lyrics are all the same as they were in the original duet version, but Dipper's lyrics are all mine. The lyrics when the two of them sing together are also from the original.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, a twelve year old girl with pale beige skin, long dark indigo hair including a hot pink streak next to a thinner light purple streak, wearing a blue blouse tied with a red ribbon, a purple skirt with a pink six-pointed star surrounded by five small white six-pointed stars imprinted on it, and long purple socks that covered over her black shoes, walked out of a small private study, closed the door behind her, and sighed.

Due to her outstanding intelligence, she was taking a special summer program at her school and had just been called to the Principle's Office, however she couldn't help but feel unsatisfied as she began to walk through the hallways, passing by other students, while gesturing to her surroundings. Soon Twilight came up to one classroom, peeked through the door window, and watched the teacher teach the class inside. She then took a look at her own reflection for a moment before she moved on.

/

Twilight – "I've walked through all these halls before

I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh…

There's nothing in this school that I don't know"

/

Twilight then began to slowly pass by a glass cabinet filled with trophies. She let her right hand slide across the glass of the cabinet as she looked at all the awards inside. She then clenched her hand into a fist, brought it up, and looked up at the ceiling with longing.

/

Twilight – "In every class my grade's the best

The highest score on every test

I think that means it's time for me to go"

/

Twilight continued to look up at the ceiling as she walked before she pressed her back to the wall for a short moment, looked up one last time, then looked down and smiled as she turned a corner.

/

Twilight – "I know there's more that's out there

And I just haven't found it yet

I know there's more that's out there

Another me I haven't met"

/

Meanwhile, twelve year old Dipper Pines was walking through the Gravity Falls woods, holding Journal #3, and wearing a big smile on his face as he gestured to his own surroundings. He then held the journal out in front of him and looked at it for a moment before he continued on his way.

/

Dipper – "Everyday here is an adventure

Filled with all kinds of secrets to uncover, oh-whoa-oh…

This summer's unlike any other I've had before"

/

Dipper then opened up the journal and frowned as he looked at the page that showed a third of the blueprint to the portal, which he still did not know about. He spread his hand across the page for a second, but then he closed the journal and looked up at the sky with longing as well before he proceeded on his way out of the woods.

/

Dipper – "But still out of all I've read

There are some parts left unsaid

I think there's something huge going on for sure"

/

Twilight was then shown again, climbing up some stairs before she stopped halfway and looked out the window to the horizon.

/

Twilight – "It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed

But there's something left still missing

Something that I need"

/

Dipper was then shown again as he began to walk through the town of Gravity Falls itself, hardly paying any attention to all the stores he was passing by and all the residents that were currently hanging around the streets.

/

Dipper – "I know there's more that's out there

Things that I still have not yet found

I know there's more that's out there

No matter how crazy it may sound"

/

Dipper looked at the cover of Journal #3 for a moment before he put it back in his vest while glancing to the side at the ground. He then clenched both of his hands into fists, brought them up, and looked up at the sky. He then walked towards a window to one store and leaned back against it while crossing his arms and glancing down at the ground with longing.

/

Dipper – "There's only so much this journal can offer

And I'm not saying that won't help

But I know there's more that's out there

Cause here I've seen it for myself"

/

Twilight was then shown leaning back against a window in her school while crossing her own arms and glancing down at the ground with longing as well before she stood up and proceeded on her way. She then stopped again in the center of one wide hall and stretched both her arms out, gesturing to everything around her as she looked up.

/

Twilight – "Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls

So much to learn, I can't see it all"

/

Dipper was shown again, walking up a dirt road through many pine trees, while looking up at the sky as well. He then closed his eyes and turned his head downwards before he opened them again and then looked ahead of him with determination.

/

Dipper – "So many questions I have to ask

And despite the dangers

I'm willing to face the task"

/

Twilight was then shown walking up another set of stairs. She stopped once she reached the top and looked ahead towards the door to the Principle's Office at the end of the hallway.

/

Twilight – "And I know there's more that's out there

Another world to explore"

/

Back with Dipper, he had just walked into a clearing before he stopped and looked ahead to see the Mystery Shack ahead of him. He was then shown up close, reaching his hand outwards in front of him while his eyes held uncertainty.

/

Dipper – "And I know there's more that's out there

Am I wrong for wanting more?"

/

Dipper and Twilight were both then shown at the same time, smiling while holding both their arms out. Their figures spun around each other until they were facing away from each other, with Twilight on the left and Dipper on the right. They both then frowned and looked down before they looked up.

/

Twilight and Dipper – "And I can't wait for it to happen

But what it is I cannot say"

/

The two then smiled and held both their arms out again as their figures once again spun around each other until they were facing each other, with Dipper on the left and Twilight on the right this time. They both clenched both of their hands into fists and brought them up as they continued to smile and stare determinedly towards each other.

/

Twilight and Dipper – "I just know there's more that's out there

And it's calling out my name"

/

Dipper and Twilight's expressions then returned to normal as they turned around and began walking forward once again. The backgrounds behind both of them changed back into the scenery of their original locations, showing both of their perspectives despite being in different places. Dipper had his hands hanging at his sides as he walked, but Twilight kept hers clenched and held them both to her chest.

/

Twilight and Dipper – "And I'm searching for the answer

Cause I feel I've lost my way"

/

The two were then shown finally reaching their destinations at the exact same time. Twilight stopped and put her hands down as she stood outside the door to the Principle's Office, and Dipper walked up the porch but stopped once he reached the front door to the shack. They both were then shown up close, Dipper's body taking up the left half while Twilight's body took up the right half, almost making them look like one person. They both were glancing down, but then they looked up and stared outwards.

/

Twilight and Dipper – "I may not know what's really out there

But I'll find out someday!"

/

Dipper and Twilight then looked down once again with longing in both of their eyes.

/

Twilight and Dipper – "I'll find out someday…"

/

The two then reached out to the door handles to the doors they were standing in front of and proceeded to open them.

* * *

 **And there you go! Tell me what you guys thought of it!**

 **I have another idea for another songfic like this one, so if you guys really did like this one then I'll definitely consider posting the other one.**


End file.
